villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lahkesis
Lahkesis is a major antagonist in God of War 2. She is the middle sister of the Sisters of Fate, and the Goddess of the Present. Appearance Lahkesis is about medium height woman with angel-like wings. She wears a toga-like outfit and always carries a staff with her. But the most notable thing about her is that one of her breasts is completely revealed. However there is a censor version, where Lahkesis is wearing a metal plate to cover her revealing breast. Gameplay When Kratos reached the Island of creation, Kratos actually made several contact with Lahkesis. She constantly warns Kratos that he stop this journey, the result would end in death, but Kratos refused. When Kratos tries to awaken the phoenix, Lahkesis, for some reason, aids Kratos to awaken the phoenix (though it's probably a hologram of herself if someone passes the tests). After Kratos reaches the Temple of the Fates and entered the Loom of Fate, he encounters Lahkesis. She still tries to convince Kratos to stop right here and no harm will be done. But Kratos wanted to finish what he started, and so Lahkesis realized that Kratos wouldn't stop, so she decided to confront him. Boss Battle 1 Lahkesis uses her staff and shoot several green beams right at Kratos. She creates pillars made out of the green energy, and even uses the green energy to make the floor to dangerous for anyone to step on. She also uses her staff as a weapon for combat and can even throw it as a boomerange. After she's defeat for the first time, Lahkesis calls forth her older sister; Atropos, while she recooperates from the battle. Boss Battle 2 After Atropos is defeated by Kratos, Lahkesis fights Kratos for the second time, but this time, both Lahkesis and Atropos fight together to defeat Kratos. Lahkesis uses the same technic as the previous boss battle, the only difference is that when she gets knocked out Kratos uses her ability to slow down time and attack Atropos. When Atropos gets knocked out the mirror she stuck in cracks. Kratos then destroys the mirror before it can be repaired. Kratos does this one more time, and after he does it a second time, Lahkesis guard the third mirror. After Lahkesis is weaken by Kratos, Kratos then stabs Lahkesis with her own staff. He gets grabbed by Atropos, and as Lahkesis is about to stab Kratos, but Kratos manages to slip out of Atropos' grip, as Atropos gets stabbed by her sister. Kratos then stabs Lahkesis in the head and pushes her in the third mirror. The mirror becomes cracked and Kratos destroys the mirror, killing two of the Sisters of Fate. Trivia *When comparing to the other sisters of fate, Lahkesis is probably the least evil, because she does warn Kratos that if he continues onward it could result in death Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Honorable Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Mythology Villains Category:Deities Category:Deceased Villains Category:Siblings Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Staff Wielders